


Did You Mean It?

by runningwyld



Series: It's About Damn Time [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Finds Out, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwyld/pseuds/runningwyld
Summary: After terrorists hold Danny, Grace, and her classmates hostage at her Winter Formal, Steve shows up at Danny's house to check on Grace and needing to talk. McDanno pre-slash/slash.  Previously published on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

 

Danny Williams was just getting a much needed beer from the fridge when he heard a familiar, impatient knock on his front door. He grabbed a second Longboard and went to let his partner in. It was after midnight, but somehow he was not surprised Steve was at his house. It had been a very long, terrifying night. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that terrorists had held an entire high school dance hostage in an attempt to kidnap one diplomat's son in a misguided and ultimately futile effort to use him as bargaining chip to try and get one of their own released. Luckily, the terrorists had been taken out without any innocents being hurt, but Danny knew both he and Steve would need to unwind before sleep would be an option for either of them.

Danny pulled open the door just as Steve raised his hand to knock again. Instead, Steve grabbed one of the bottles Danny was holding and took a long drink as he entered the apartment. "Thanks. I needed that."

Danny smiled at his partner fondly as he watched the other man glance anxiously around the room. Steve was obviously still on edge. Experience had taught him that while his partner could brush off most violent encounters as just another day at the office; he wasn't quite so good at compartmentalizing when it was one of his ohana who was in danger. This was especially so, when it was Danny or one of his kids at risk. Danny was quick to reassure him.

"Grace is asleep. She's okay, Steve." He reached out and laid a hand on Steve's arm prompting the other man to glance down at him. The anxiety was still reflected in Steve's eyes, but Danny could see it fade slightly with the reassurance that Grace was okay.

"Really?" When Danny nodded, Steve let out the breath he had been holding.

"She seems to be handling things amazingly well – for now anyway." Danny wasn't sure whether he should be proud that Grace was dealing with the situation so well, or saddened that she had been exposed to so much violence in her short life, even if mostly second-hand, that she seemed to take it almost in stride. "I'm sure there will be some fall-out later though, so first thing Monday, I'm going to set up an appointment for her with Dr. Townsend, just in case."

"That's the child counselor she saw after the kidnapping, right?" Danny was not surprised his partner remembered. Steve loved Grace and Charlie, loved spending time with them, and he had always taken an interest in what was happening in their lives.

"Yeah, she helped Gracie a lot back then and though, much to my chagrin, she's not a little girl anymore, I thought their familiarity with each other would be a plus." Danny hoped that since Dr. Townsend treated Grace after that earlier incident, she would have a better feel for how Grace was coping with this new trauma.

Steve nodded. "You're a good dad, Danny." Steve walked over to the couch and sat down. Danny followed and sat next to him. He leaned back against the cushions, took another swallow of beer, and let the tension drain from his body. After a few minutes lost in his own thoughts, Danny glanced over at his partner. Steve was leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He was holding the neck of the Longboard loosely in one hand, but Danny could see the tautness in his shoulders. He was obviously still wound up, and Danny could sense his tension. Steve must have felt his gaze because he glanced over and sent him a questioning look.

"It means a lot. You know that, right, Steve?" At Steve's confused expression, Danny explained, "How much you love Grace. The fact that the first thing you did after taking down the terrorists tonight was to make sure she was okay. That meant the world to me." He was always amazed at how much Steve loved his kids. Grace and Charlie loved him right back. To them he was more than just Uncle Steve, he was practically Superman. To be honest, sometimes Danny thought of Steve that way himself. Danny also knew that to Steve, Grace and Charlie were more than just his partner's kids; he loved them like they were his own.

"She's your daughter, Danny. Of course I love her. I'd die for her and I'd kill anybody who tried to hurt her. You know that." Steve gave a brisk nod to emphasize his statement.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I do know that. It gives me a sense of …" he paused trying to think of the right word, "peace, I guess, the knowledge that you would look after Grace and Charlie if anything ever happened to me." Danny had absolutely no doubt that if the worst happened, Steve would always make sure his kids were okay. He would make sure he was always there for them.

"That's not going to happen."

"But if it did."

"It won't," Steve stated emphatically. Steve glared at him as if he had the power to force Danny to never die.

"Hypothetically."

Steve sighed. "Hypothetically, if anything ever happened to you, which it won't, I'd make sure they were safe. I make sure Gracie and Charlie knew they still had ohana."

"Thank you," Danny replied quietly. Sometimes it amazed him that he'd found a family on this god-forsaken, pineapple-infested rock. A family he knew would never let him down. Even though he loathed admitting it, this was home and the man sitting next to him was a big part of the reason why.

"I've got your back, Danno."

"I know you do, babe. Just like I have yours."

"I'm glad Grace is doing okay, but how are you, Danny? You doing okay?" Steve looked at him as if he could see the truth just by staring into his eyes. Danny didn't doubt it was true. Steve always had been good at reading him, just like he was good at reading Steve.

Danny let out a breath. He could see the concern in Steve's eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I was terrified, let me tell you. I mean, damn it, Steve, those fucking terrorists were holding my kid, and a hundred other kids hostage and I didn't even have a damn gun, no way to get a distress call out."

Steve turned toward him, bringing one knee up on the seat cushion between them. "Hey, hey, Danny. You did great. Don't start thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong. Just hang on to the fact that everyone's safe. That's what matters most."

Danny nodded. "Logically, I know you're right. But you know me. You know how hard it is for me not to think about all the things that could have gone wrong. Worst case scenario is always my default, even after the fact. Sometimes I just want to wrap Grace and Charlie in cotton wool and never let them out of the house." Before Steve could interrupt him, he continued, "but, I'm going to try and remember that everything turned out okay. But, god, Steve, I've never been so glad to see you and your super-SEAL self in my entire life." He put his hand on Steve's knee and gave it a quick squeeze and smiled. "Thanks for saving the day, babe."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. Danny had no idea what thoughts were running through his partner's head. When Steve opened his eyes again and looked at him, he could see the vulnerability there. Vulnerability and what appeared to be determination. He watched as Steve set his beer bottle on the coffee table before turning back toward him. When Steve asked, "Did you mean it?" Danny blinked in confusion.

"That I appreciate you saving me and Gracie? Not to mention everybody else at the dance? Yes, Steven. I meant it. You're my hero," he added only half-joking.

Steve shook his head. "No, did you mean what you said when I showed up?"

Danny still wasn't following and Steve must have noticed because he went on, "about picking a base? Did you mean it when you said I could pick a base?"

Danny searched Steve's eyes. His first instinct was to make a joke and laugh it off, but he could tell this was a serious question, not just a means to rib him. So, instead of responding immediately, Danny thought about his answer, about how he felt watching Steve hug Gracie, and how thankful he was to have Steve in his life. He thought about all they'd been through together and how Steve was the one person it the world he knew would always be there for him and his kids when they needed him, no hesitation, no questions asked. "Yeah, in that moment, I was serious."

Steve nodded then he took a deep breath, seemingly to gather up his courage, before he asked, "What about now?"

Danny's head snapped up and he looked at his partner, "What do you mean … what about now?" Was Steve asking what it sounded like he was asking?

"I mean, can I pick a base now?" Steve was starting to sound frustrated.

Danny could feel his heart start to race and he was pretty sure there was now a fine sheen of sweat on the back of his neck. Steve was serious. His partner, his best friend, his very straight, God's gift to women, ninja warrior best friend, was making a move on him. "Seriously, we're really discussing this now, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we did, don't you?" Hell no, Danny didn't think it was time they discuss this. This was not something that ever needed to be discussed. He liked women, loved women. Steve loved women. They were each the most important person it the other's life and they sure as hell didn't need to do anything to mess that up. While these thoughts were running through Danny's head, he realized Steve had continued to talk.

"Danny, this thing between us, our relationship or whatever, it's weird, right? You're the most important person in my life." That's what Danny just said, or thought, at least. Maybe they were on the same page after all and he'd been wrong about what Steve meant. "I love you. You know that. I've always told myself that you are the brother I never had, but lately … I don't know, I've been thinking about it, about us, and I've come to some realizations, some very startling realizations." Danny shifted in his seat, not quite sure he was ready to hear what Steve had to say. "My feelings for you are strong, Danny. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anybody. I loved Catherine. I really did. I think if things had worked out differently, she and I could have been happy together because as long as I was with her, I was able to keep you firmly in the best friend box. But lately, that hasn't been working so well."

"Steve…." Danny had no idea what he was going to say, so it was something of a relief that Steve didn't let him continue.

"Just let me finish, okay, because, I may never have the courage to try this again." Steve took a deep breath and Danny could tell he was trying to decide what to say next. That was good because Danny's thoughts were racing. He was shocked by this turn of events. Shocked, scared, and nervous, but somehow anxious, to let Steve continue. Just when Danny couldn't stand the silence anymore, Steve spoke again.

"Despite the whole Smooth Dog thing, I've never been a player. Not really. I've never been a hook-up, one-night-stand kind of guy. That kind of thing always left me feeling even lonelier than I was before the encounter. Even though I've never really been serious about anybody other than Catherine, I've always cared about the women I've slept with. But, Danny, I've never cared about any woman as much as I care about you. And, let me tell you man, once I realized that, I couldn't stop thinking about it. About you. About us. Damn it, I'm straight. At least I thought I was. I've never had any doubts about my sexuality before now."

Steve looked so scared and confused, Danny wasn't sure what to do, so he asked, "Steve, what brought this on? What happened to make you start thinking about this after all this time?"

Steve sighed. "It was a few months ago. You asked if I wanted to go grab dinner and a beer after work one night, but I had plans with Lynn and begged off. But, I realized I was disappointed because I would rather have had dinner with you than with her."

"But," Danny started to interrupt.

"I know. I know. Maybe it just meant I wasn't really into her anymore and it didn't have anything to do with you. Hell, even if it did have to do with you, there's just sometimes when a guy would rather hang out with his buddy than with his girl. No big deal, right? I tried to brush it off, but then I began to notice other things after that and it became more and more difficult to tell myself that my feelings for you were strictly friendly."

"What other things?" Danny asked. The fact was, he had been having similar thoughts, but had been doing a pretty good job of ignoring them. He and Melissa had broken up a couple months ago, by mutual agreement. They both decided their relationship had gone as far as it was going to go, so they called it off. No hard feelings. Since then, Danny had been happy spending most of his free time with his kids and Steve. He hadn't considered dating anyone else since then.

"Well," Steve explained, "I found myself looking for excuses to call you or spend time with you outside of work, even more so than normal. Whenever my mind wanders, it usually goes to you. One morning you walked into HQ and you were wearing this blue shirt and I thought to myself, 'my god, he looks good today.' Danny, you're always the first person I share things with. Hell, you're the only person I ever actually share my feelings with. Don't get me wrong, you aggravate the hell out of me, but I'm always happiest when I'm with you and I can't really see that changing. If you were a woman we'd probably be married with a couple of kids by now. I just can't picture my life without you in it. In my mind I can picture the future clear as day. I have no doubt you'll be there next to me when we're 80 ranting at me for not taking my pills." Steve looked at him and Danny could see the anxiety on his face. Steve had just bared his heart, which is hard for anybody, but for Steve, it probably scared him more than facing down six gunmen with nothing but a slingshot. Danny knew he had to tread carefully.

"Steve, you've got to know that this is a lot to take in. You've kind of blindsided me here." At the crestfallen look on Steve's face, he hurried to continue. "But, to be honest, my thoughts have been straying in this direction recently as well." Crestfallen just became hopeful. Danny kidded him a lot, but Steve really did have a face for every thought and emotion. "I think I've done a slightly better job of pushing those feelings down, but they've been there tickling my brain nonetheless."

"Okay, that's good, I guess. So you're scared shitless too, huh?"

"Oh yeah, scared shitless just about sums it up." Scared shitless, terrified, confused, excited… "Everything you just said. I feel the same way. Hell, I trust you with my kids. I even gave you half my liver. If those two things don't prove how much I love you, nothing could. Since Melissa and I broke up I haven't even thought about dating anyone else. I've been more content spending time with you outside of work than I've ever been spending time with anyone else. Hell we spend 80% of our waking hours together and when we're apart I find myself wondering what you're doing. You're the person I share everything with. You know everything there is to know about me … all my demons, all my regrets, all my dreams. I've shared more of myself with you than I've ever shared with anyone. But Steve, I've got to be totally honest with you. As much as I love you, I really don't want to be celibate for the rest of my life, so there appears to be one major hurdle to taking our relationship to a new level."

"Sex."

"Yeah, sex."

"The way I see it, we have two options." Steve was obviously treating this like a strategic operation. Although, it did seem that a lot more planning and thought had gone into it than with most of Steve's insane ops.

"I'm listening."

"One, we become platonic life-partners."

Danny snorted, "I can't believe you just said 'platonic life-partners' with a straight face."

"Shut up. Like I was saying, we could be platonic life-partners. Share everything but sex and agree that we can each find that elsewhere."

"I'm not sure I like that one. It doesn't sound much different than what we are now. We'll keep it on the table though. What's option two?"

Steve took a deep breath and slowly let it out, almost like he was centering himself. Then he looked into Danny's eyes and said in his most serious Lt. Commander's voice, "We see if we're compatible." He gave a quick nod as if to underscore that this was the most logical suggestion he could have made.

Although Danny was more or less expecting it given the conversation they were having, he was still shocked when the words came out to Steve's mouth. "Compatible? You mean sexually compatible?"

"Yes, Danny, sexually compatible. You and me. We see if we're sexually compatible. I mean, if we are, that's a major hurdle overcome, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess. Have you ever been with a guy before?" Danny was feeling a little insecure. He always assumed Steve was straight. He'd never seen evidence to the contrary, but Steve was Navy, and maybe he was just really good at hiding his interest in other guys. Danny didn't know why that seemed to bother him so much, but before he could dwell on it, Steve answered.

"No. I've never been with a guy before, never even kissed one or thought about it really. Even in the Navy there were always plenty of women around when I wasn't on a mission, but who knows; maybe it doesn't always have to be about gender. Maybe the fact that we love each other will be enough. What about you? You ever been with a guy?"

"No, can't say that I have. I've always been pretty firmly entrenched in the heterosexual lifestyle. I've always been attracted to women, so I never saw the need to look elsewhere." Alright, time to break the tension. "I will say though that you're awfully pretty Steve McGarrett, so who knows…. It's worth a try, I guess."

Steve smiled and leaned forward, always the first to rush head-on into danger, damn the consequences. Danny put up a hand and stopped him. Steve fell back in his seat. "Woah there, babe. Let's talk this through first."

"Always with the talking, Danny. You know I'm more of an action kind of guy."

Danny looked at Steve fondly. "Steve, you're my best friend. The best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose that. I don't want things to become awkward between us. And let me tell you, babe, things could definitely become awkward."

"Danny, I think after this conversation, that ship has already sailed."

"Humph. Good point. Okay, let's get this over with."

"So romantic."

"Shut up, Neanderthal, and kiss me."

Permission granted, Steve turned, and putting his hands on the cushion on either side of Danny's hips, he leaned forward. The first kiss was soft, tentative, almost chaste. They both pulled back slightly to look into the other's eyes and then they both leaned in for a second taste. This time there was no hesitation from either of them. It started slowly, but quickly turned heated. After a few minutes, the partners pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Danny, of course, was the first to speak. "Well, that was unexpected. I believe everything I ever thought I knew about myself was just shot all to hell."

Steve's grin was like the cat that got the cream. "You have very soft lips, Danno."

"And you are a big goof." Steve just continued to grin. "So, I guess we're doing this?"

"Looks like it."

They both leaned back against the couch, side-by-side, each lost in his own thoughts. After a few minutes, Danny felt Steve reach for his hand. He gave it a squeeze and then continued to sit in silence.

"So, are we gay now? Bi?" Danny asked.

"Do we really need to label it? I'm committed to you and I don't see that changing. I don't need to try to figure out who else I'd want to sleep with because that would be no one. I just want to be with you."

"Okay, then."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

They both turned to face forward again, now touching from shoulders to knees, hands still clasped. In synch, they both leaned back against the cushions once again and let out exhausted breaths. The late hour and rollercoaster of emotions finally catching up with them, they were both asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Grace entered the living room and found her dad and Uncle Steve, wrapped around each other, fast asleep on the couch. She shook her head. "It's about damn time."

 

 


	2. The Lack of Surprise is Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and the rest of Steve and Danny's ohana react to the change in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally marked this as complete after chapter 1, but I decided it was not quite finished. I really wanted to see more of Grace's reaction to Danny and Steve getting together. That led wanting to see to the reactions of the rest of the ohana as well.

Grace walked past Danny and Steve where they were sleeping tangled up together on the couch.  When she entered the kitchen, she flipped on the coffee maker and poured herself a glass of water.  Glass in hand, she returned to the living room and stood staring down at the still sleeping men, waiting patiently to be noticed.  It wasn’t long before Danny stirred, his paternal sense instinctively telling him one of his children was awake and nearby.  As soon as one blue eye opened, Grace spoke, using what Danny silently thought of as her exasperated teenager voice. “You know, Dad, there is a perfectly good bed in your room.  You and Uncle Steve could have just slept there.  The couch isn’t good for your back.” As she continued to stand there, Grace raised her glass to her lips and took a sip.

It took a moment for his daughter’s words to register, but as soon as they did Danny realized he had been caught by his fifteen-year-old daughter sleeping practically on top of his partner, legs entwined and arms wrapped around one another. Even though they were fully clothed, it was still a very intimate position.  He and Steve must have fallen asleep after their discussion the night before, a discussion that culminated in them declaring their feelings for each other.  He still couldn’t believe it was Steve, Mr. Feelings-Are-For-Chumps, who had initiated the conversation and laid his heart on the line.  The unexpected shift in their relationship was so new he had not had time to fully process it.   He certainly hadn’t had time to think about Grace’s reaction to him dating a man, much less her Uncle Steve.  At Grace’s rebuke about sleeping on the couch, Danny immediately pushed himself up to a sitting position without thought to where he placed his hands for leverage.  If Steve's grunt was anything to go by, he probably should have been a bit more careful.  

Steve’s eyes snapped open. “Danny, what the hell? That hurt.  Watch what you’re doing, will you?” Steve then tried to pull him back down while Danny slapped his hands away.  He was sure they looked ridiculous.  “Stay here,” Steve pleaded.  “I like to cuddle.”

“Get up, you schmuck.  Grace is awake.”  

That must have been her cue, because Grace immediately said, “Uncle Steve, Danno spent too many years having to sleep on the couch; from now on when you sleep over I expect it to be in his bed.”

Steve, who despite his years of military training was not fully awake, just looked confused.  He glanced at Danny and then back at Grace. “Uh, okay?” 

“Good,” Grace replied.  “Now, I had a very traumatic experience last night, so I think I deserve French toast and bacon for breakfast.  Are one of you going to cook it or should we go out?” Grace stood tapping one foot, obviously waiting to have her demand for French toast to be met.

“Out, I guess, we don’t have any bacon in the house,” Danny answered.  Steve, who had finally managed to sit up on the couch next to Danny, started to say something, but was interrupted by the very determined teenager.

“That’s fine.  I’m going to go get dressed.”  Grace turned to leave, but stopped and looked down at the two men, both of whom, Danny was sure, looked like deer caught in a car’s headlights.  “Now that the two of you have apparently stopped being idiots,” she paused and looked at both men for confirmation of their still questionable intelligence.  “You have stopped being idiots, right?”  Grace must have been satisfied with the feeble nods both men gave because she continued, “I just want to say that when the time comes I’d prefer we live at Uncle Steve’s house.  It’s on the water and his backyard is great for parties.  My friends will love it.”  With that she lean down and kissed both men on the cheek.  “The coffee’s ready,” she told them as she then turned and left the room.

The partners continued to sit silently for several minutes until Danny finally spoke, “I think Grace is fine with the change in our relationship.” 

“She really didn’t seem surprised, did she?” Steve asked.

“No, not surprised at all.  If anything, I’d say she was a little condescending.  It appears she thinks we were a tad slow in getting together. ”

“Apparently, at least if that dressing down she just gave us is anything to go by.  I felt properly chastised.  She’ll be a great mom someday … or, maybe an admiral.” Steve thought for a minute then continued, “It’s probably because her generation is so much more open to non-traditional relationships.  I’m no homophobe, but it honestly never occurred to me until a few months ago that you and I could ever be more than friends. ”

“I think you’re right.  It’s a different world than when we were kids. Grace and her friends have grown up in a time where non-heterosexual identities and lifestyles are so much more widely accepted than ever before.  I really don’t think anybody else will be quite so blasé about it.” 

“I agree.”  The grin that appeared on Steve’s face had Danny slightly worried.  “It ought to be fun watching everybody’s reactions when they find out though.”  The look in Steve’s eyes indicated he was already planning the big reveal and that it was going to be over the top.  Danny could just imagine Steve sweeping him up in his arms, _An Officer and a Gentleman_ -style, right in the middle of the Iolani Palace and declaring his undying love, just to see what the rest of the team would do. 

“You Neanderthal, this isn’t a game, this is our relationship and I for one care very much that our family is accepting of us being together.”  It was all so new that Danny had barely had time to wrap his own mind around the fact that he now had a boyfriend.  A boyfriend, who had almost gotten Danny, not to mention himself, killed a dozen times over.  He wouldn’t be surprised if the overwhelming reaction of most people to them being together was to try and have them both committed. 

Steve leaned in and gave Danny a quick kiss.  “See that’s the difference between you and me, Danny.  I already know they’ll be accepting once the shock wears off, so why not enjoy their surprise when they find out?”

Danny looked at the smile on Steve’s face and the affection in his eyes and found himself returning the big goof’s smile. “Okay, I guess you’re right, but let’s hold off on the whole reveal for a little while yet.  I think we need to take some time to get our footing before we have to deal with Kono grilling us about our sex life.” 

Steve leaned in for another quick kiss. “Deal.  We’ll wait until we have a story that will blow even her very creative mind.” 

_Three months later . . ._

Tonight was the night. Steve and Danny were having the whole family over for a cook-out and they planned to finally let everyone know they were now partners in every sense of the word.  Steve had never been happier.  He felt a contentment he hadn’t felt since he was a kid and his happy family life had been blown to bits with a single car bomb.  Since then something had always been missing. He never knew quite what it was, but whenever he let himself think about it he knew there should be something more.  All that changed three months ago when he and Danny admitted that neither could imagine loving anyone, man or woman, as much as they loved each other. They decided they owed it to themselves and to each other to be together.  It hadn’t been easy. Nothing about Danny was ever easy and he was sure Danny would say the same about him, but it had sure as hell been a whole lot of fun.

They’d kept the change in their relationship quiet except from Grace, Charlie, and as a consequence, Rachel.  Now though, the lease on Danny’s house was up, so he and the kids were officially moving into Steve’s the following weekend. Charlie was excited that he was going to be living, at least part-time, with his favorite playmate, better known as Uncle Steve. Grace was already planning her first beach party. He and Danny had decided now was the perfect time to let everyone know they were together. The fact that they couldn’t very well ask their friends to help with the move without letting them know the truth didn’t play into the timing at all.  Really it didn’t.

Steve, for one, was looking forward to the big announcement.  Sure people had been making jokes about him and Danny being married for almost as long as they’d known each other, but that was just good-natured teasing.  He knew no one was ever really serious. Tonight’s announcement was going to come as quite a shock and he was looking forward to witnessing everyone’s surprised reactions.  Danny, of course, was a little anxious.  He knew none of their friends were homophobic, but he was still worried that some of them might be uncomfortable with the change in their relationship.  Steve had tried to reassure him, but Danny was a worrier by nature, so until he saw for himself that their friends and family fully accepted their relationship, he was going to worry and there was nothing Steve could do about that.

He finished setting up the table and chairs on the lanai and after making sure the grill was ready to go, he headed for the kitchen.  As he entered, he saw Danny sliding vegetables onto skewers to be grilled.  Steve walked over and threw an arm around the other man’s shoulders as he took in the mounds of food set out on the counters.  “Danny, we’re not feeding the entire Pacific fleet, it’s just our ohana.”

“What are you talking about, Steven?  Kamekona and Flippa alone could eat this much.” At Steve’s look, Danny sighed.  “I just want everything to be perfect.  This is the first time we’ve had everyone over since we got together.  Besides, if they’ve been properly feed they are bound to be more accepting when we make our announcement.”

“Danny, they are going to be accepting regardless.” He wished he’d done a better job at reassuring Danny, but at least it wouldn’t be much longer.  They would make the announcement tonight and Danny would see how happy everyone was for them, at least once they realized he and Danny were serious and not pulling some elaborate prank.

“I know,” Danny said.  “Really, I know it will be okay, but I still want everything to be perfect.”

Steve turned Danny towards him and bent down for a kiss.  Before it could get out of hand, he leaned back just far enough to look Danny in the eye.  “Everything is perfect and tonight is going to be fun, so just relax a little, alright?”

“I’ll try. I promise,” Danny said.  Just then a car pulled up and Steve went to meet their guests.

\-------------------------------------

Just as Steve predicted, the dinner was perfect.  Once everyone was enjoying Danny’s homemade cannoli, Steve looked over and gave him a nod.  They both rose from their chairs and stood next to each other. Without thought, Steve laid his left arm across Danny’s shoulders and pulled him into his side, just as Danny’s right arm came up to wrap around his waist.  “Danny and I have an announcement and we know all of you, our ohana, will be supportive.”

“You’re not retiring and opening a restaurant together, are you?”  Kono joked.  “Because you know you’ll end up killing each other if the restaurant doesn’t go under first.”

“No, we are not retiring and we are not opening a restaurant,” Danny told her.  “Although, now that you mention it, retiring from 5-0 and opening a nice little Italian restaurant sounds pretty nice.  Great food and nobody shooting at us. Yeah, that sounds really good.”

Before Danny could gather too much steam, Chin spoke.  “So, you’re finally getting around to letting us know you two are a couple.”  It was a statement, not a question.

“What? How did you know?” Steve asked, shocked.

“I’ve known you two were together since shortly after the incident at Grace’s school dance.”  Chin told them.

“That’s right.”  Abby said.  “He told me not long after that, but he said you guys must want to keep a secret.”

“Well damn,” Steve said. 

“Aww,” Kono said.  “That’s much better than retirement.  Congratulations.  And, might I say, it sure took you long enough.  I’ve been shipping McDanno from the start.”

“Shipping McDanno?  What does that even mean?” Danny asked.

“It’s your shipper name, you know, like McGarrett and Danno, McDanno.”  Jerry told him.  “Kono and I came up with that name years ago when we decided you two should be together.”

“That’s true,” Adam interjected. “Kono’s been calling you guys McDanno behind your back the whole time I’ve known her.”

Danny just shook his head. “I cannot believe this.”

“Hey, brah, why the big announcement?” Kamekono asked Steve.  “Haven’t you and Jersey been together on the down-low this whole time?  Are you two finally coming out of the closet or something?” Flippa just crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his agreement with his cousin.

“Nah, they haven’t been together all this time,” Grover told them.  “Although, about a week after meeting you both, I did ask Chin and Kono if you guys were secretly married.”

Steve was stunned by their friends’ nonchalant reactions to the very major shift in his and Danny’s relationship.  “None of you are surprised?  But we’re both straight, or were, or whatever.  We had girlfriends up until a few months ago. How could all of you have known our feelings when we didn’t?”

“That’s probably why,” Chin told him. “You guys believed you were both straight, so being together was never something you considered.  But the rest of us came to the conclusion that your feelings were more than just partners and friends simply by observing you.  Now whether those feelings were romantic and if so, whether they would actually lead anywhere … well, that was up in the air, but it was always a possibility in our minds.”

Steve looked at Danny who just shrugged.

“Well damn it, why didn’t anybody tell us? Do you know how many years we wasted?”

Danny shook his head and smiled. “Face it, babe, when it comes to personal introspection and getting in touch with your feelings, you’re a rank amateur.”

“Well, what about you?  You’re all about feelings.  How come it took you so long to realize how you felt about me?”

“Me? I was just in denial.”  Danny told him.

“But we finally figured it out.” Steve smiled sweetly.

“Thanks to you.”

“That’s right. It was me.” Steve gloated. “I was the one who figured things out first and laid my heart bare.”

“And you’re never going to let me forget it, are you?”

“Nope. Never.” Steve grinned and leaned down to kiss Danny.

 “Ahhh,” Kono and Abby said together.

“Come on now, we don’t need to see that,” Grover groaned as his wife punched him in the arm.  “Just kidding,” he quickly told her.  “I’m happy for you guys, really.”

After breaking the kiss, the two smiled at each other and Steve could see the emotion in Danny’s eyes. They turned back to their friends and Danny spoke. “Steve and I just want to let all of you know how much your support and acceptance mean to us.  I have to say, I was a little worried that this change in our relationship might make some of you uncomfortable.  I clearly underestimated you and I apologize.  The big guy here though is disappointed in your reactions.  He was really looking forward to shocking all of you with our big announcement.”

Everyone laughed at the fake pout on Steve’s face. “The only thing we were shocked by is how long it took you two to realize what the rest of us have known all along.” Kono told them. 

“Yeah, well, you can make up for my disappointment, and for keeping us in the dark about our feelings for so long, by helping us move everything from Danny’s house to my house next weekend.”  Steve grinned at the collective groan and pulled Danny tighter to his side.  He really did love his life.

End

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed everyone's reactions more than Steve did. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am years behind in my H50 fandom, having just binged watched Seasons 1-7 this past Fall. I know this theme has been done many times, but since it was my first H50 story, I had to go there, Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Runningwyld


End file.
